Devotion
by hudgens77
Summary: After the events of the Curry Contest, Soma is sad. What will Agni do to comfort his prince? Fluffy. Rated T for not explicit sexuality.


**Devotion**

* * *

Agni helped to undress Soma like he did every night and then helped him to put on his sleep clothes. He tried to make conversation a few times in an attempt to cheer up the prince.

After the Curry Contest he seemed happy even with what happened with Meena, and Agni was relieved by how Soma had taken everything so well. But he had burst into tears shortly after, hugging Ciel tightly and screaming Meena's name. Agni had smiled, because he thought it was good for him to vent his feelings and he was convinced that after a short while his usual smile would return to his face.

But he had been wrong.

They went to Ciel's town house and had dinner. Uncharacteristically of him, Soma excused himself early. Ciel had raised an eyebrow in question, but he hadn't insisted when the prince said he was tired. Sebastian didn't say a word either, but he gave a curt nod when Agni glanced at him with worry. The latter left the place after his master and followed him into his room.

As he stripped off Soma's clothes, Agni asked some indirect questions every once in a while, trying not to upset the prince even more but at the same time wanting to get some answers. The change in Soma's demeanor was so obvious and the only thing his butler wanted was for him to be all right. However, he stopped talking after several vain attempts, finally giving up and not dwelling on the subject anymore; knowing that he wouldn't get answers that day. He continued helping the young man silently, kneeling in front of him as the prince sat on the bed.

Agni tried to ignore the melancholic aura in the room. He didn't want to make his prince feel uncomfortable, so he kept his feelings to himself. He also averted his master's eyes, because he knew that if he looked into them he'd find pain in those golden pools, and that would break his heart even more. Yes, his heart was already breaking for seeing his prince in such a state. He understood that it was hard losing someone you loved and learning that that someone had never cared about you, yet that didn't make watching Soma suffering any easier.

Gaze kept downcast, Agni couldn't ignore the tiny drops of salty water that soon started to fall in Soma's lap, wetting his pajama pants. Agni's eyes rose involuntarily as he met with Soma's silent crying.

"Prince," he whispered painfully.

The purple-haired male let out a cough that was supposed to be a bitter laugh, as he messily wiped away some tears.

"I know I've said it before, but I feel that these words are never enough. I'm sorry, Agni. Not everyone has the luck of having a person that worries so much for them like you do for me, and I've never thanked you. I'm egoist and I only think about me. But no matter what I do, you're always by my side. When everyone has left me, you're the only one that's stayed with me. And maybe you should hate me, but you're still here..."

"Prince!" The other male exclaimed, completely baffled by Soma's words. "I could never, _ever_ hate you, so please don't say that! Don't even dare think that!"

Soma let out a melancholic chuckle and a few sobs left his lips. Agni looked at him with concern.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. Please don't mind me," Soma said.

"That's not possible. Please tell me what I can do to make you happy, because I can't stand to see you this way," Agni implored, feeling his heart wrenching at the sight of Soma's sorrowful expression. The young prince smiled again, stretching out his hands and thumbing away the tears that were running silently down his servant's face, and pulling him closer for a tight hug.

Agni was shocked. He didn't even notice the moment he'd started crying. And he was even more surprised of those gestures of affection. He didn't feel worthy of them.

"You could stop crying then," Soma said sweetly in his ear, deeply touched by Agni's actions and words. He truly cared about him, and Soma felt like the luckiest person in the world at that moment. To have someone who cries for you when you're sad... He was sure that only a few people in the world had that someone, and he was one of them.

"Prince," his bemused servant murmured. Soma let him go, placing his hands on his shoulders and smiling at him tenderly.

"Soma. Just Soma... At least for tonight."

Agni smiled back at him, trying for his emotions not to betray him again and he nodded as he drew his hand to his chest.

"Jo agya."

He kneeled down again and kissed his prince's knuckles; his right hand, his left hand and then his palms and his fingers that were still somewhat wet with the tears he had wiped away previously. And he never stop thinking how thankful he was for having Soma and how much he loved him and he didn't care if he had to hide that love in front of society. After all, the only thing that mattered was the fact that he had him.

Soma started to cry once more. This time with happiness, sadness, all at once. Agni took the liberty of cleaning his tears with his finger. Soma didn't mind.

"I'm sorry," the younger male apologized again. "I can't control it."

Agni shook his head slowly. "Don't apologize."

"When I was sad, Meena used to stay with me until I fell asleep and tell me that everything was going to be okay."

Was it a lie? Was it the truth? Who knew? But Agni was sure of one thing: Soma didn't want to be alone this time, and he wouldn't leave him.

It ended up happening. It _had_ to happen: that night they slept together for the first time. Soma cried again when their bodies became one, because it was when he understood that Agni and him were equal, that they were one soul and one body even before that and forever.

Agni was a gentle lover. A sweet and kind one, one that kissed every inch of Soma's skin as if it deserved veneration. And it deserved it; every part of him did, at least for Agni. Because Soma was his God, his life, his everything. And it was an awesome sensation, knowing that Soma couldn't live without Agni just like he couldn't live without him.

This was the point of no return.

Agni was a gentle lover, one who kissed the tears on the face of his prince; one that stroked his hair as he whispered sweet words in his ears. Gentle, but not at all passive. Because —_oh—_ he really knew how to please his god. He knew how to read his thoughts, his gestures; he knew what he needed and what he wanted. After all, Soma's delight was _his_ delight.

Soma gave himself completely to Agni that night, finally trusting his heart to a new person, one that had been there for a long time. One who deserved it. And Agni accepted it, willing to take care of it with his own life if necessary.

Soma was the first one to fall asleep in Agni's arms, loving the sensation of safety that his presence gave him. He was the luckiest person in the world, he thought to himself before drifting away to sleep.

Agni smiled as he observed Soma's moonlit and peaceful face, knowing that everything would be all right from now on. And he closed his eyes, thinking to himself that he couldn't wait for a new day to begin, a new day next to his prince.


End file.
